Generally, a traditional damascene gap structure is associated with a gap, such as a gap in a dielectric region, for example. The gap is generally formed by etching a portion of the dielectric region. However a first etch rate, such as a bottom etch rate of a bottom of the dielectric region, is often different from a second etch rate, such as a wall etch rate of a wall of the dielectric region. Therefore, the gap of the traditional damascene gap structure is often associated with an undesirable profile, at least because the different etch rates of the dielectric region result in residue dielectric within the gap, for example.